Locked Closet
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: Madison is locked in a supply closet at school and who will come to save her? This is my first CO3000 fic and it's a MD fic so please don't flame me! This is a oneshot! Review please! I just think those two make a very cute couple


A.n: well I just had to write this for some reason! For some reason I thought class of 3000 was so stupid but then I watched it & for some reason now im a HUGE lil D & Madison fan!!!

Ok well in this story they all are 17 and even thought they are in advancing music classes, Sunny still teaches them.

Sorry if I get any personalities wrong!!!

// Locked Closet\

It was Snowy Friday as Westley High School of Performing Arts was getting ready to ring the bell for everyone to go home. Inside a class room sat a group of students. In the back was a group of friends, Lil D, Madison, Kim, Kam, Tamika, Philly Phil, and Eddie.

"Man I can't wait till Casey's big party tomorrow! I heard she got a professional DJ and catering!" Lil D said spinning his drum sticks in both hands while talking.

He had on Dark baggy jeans and a red hoodie with its white logo "Echo", his white sailors hat still on.

Over the years all the kids have changed into teens. Lil D had more of a bad boy look to himself now but was always good at heart and was still the amazing drummer also he was now the tallest one next to Philly Phil. Everyone else had changed to but only physically, but they all were still the same.

"Yeah she invited everyone!" Eddie said while leaning on the desk Tamika sat on.

Madison smiled as always as she stayed quiet. She didn't want to tell anybody that everyone was invited but Casey didn't like her so she thought best to say she wasn't going. Today Madison had on hip hugger blue jeans, and a purple tank top with a white belt, and white sneakers. Her hair had grown a little longer as she let it hang down. She was still the happy girl in the group.

"Yeah when I found out I went straight to the mall and bought like 3 different outfits. I still cant decide between them!" Kim said excited.

"I hear you girl! Im gonna get my party on tomorrow!" Tamika laughed.

"How are you getting to the party?" Kam asked everyone.

"My limo of course" Eddie said smiling.

"Im taking my new jet moped I fixed up!" Philly Phil said smiling at his mentioning of his work.

"Takin a limo with Blondie! But it's only cuz I ain't got ma own ride" Tamika said with a frown.

"Well were driving our dad's car" Kim said.

"Im drivin ma new ride!" Lil D said smirking at the mention of his own new ride he won in a drumming contest a few months ago.

Everyone then looked to Madison waiting for her answer.

"Well um… I-" Before Madison could say any more the bell rang and she thought it was the meaning of 'saved by the bell'.

Everyone seemed to forget about her answer and ran out the door except for Lil D who was still waiting.

"Well?" He asked.

"Um… I'm not sure yet" Madison said looking down a little.

In all truth Lil D has had a crush on the violin, happy girl for a few years now. He was not sure if it turned to love or was still just a crush but he knew he was going to roll with it until he knew for sure.

"Oh. That's ok." Lil D jumped off the desk he was sitting on and put his drum sticks in his deep pockets and smiled at her.

Madison smiled back as she watched Lil D walk to the door.

"You know I can give you a ride" Lil D said half way looking at the floor and then looking down to her since she was shorter than him now.

Madison looked very grateful to him as she smiled softly.

"That would be great. But-" Madison didn't have time to finish when Sunny walked in and nodded to them to say hey.

"Great! I will pick you up at 8!" Lil D said smiling as he walked to the door and walked out.

"But!" Madison never finished because he was already gone.

She would have gone after him except she had to get her violin and stuff. Walking over to her desk Sunny walked with a brief case and smiled to her.

"See you Monday Madison" He said and walked out.

Madison nodded and waved as she turned back to her desk. Suddenly 2 shadows approached her. She turned around to see Casey and her right hand girl Tasha. Both had their hands on their hips as both the red head and blond smirked.

"Hey Madison! Excited about my party?" Casey said.

"Oh im sure it will be great but-" Madison tried to finish but Casey interrupted.

"You bet it will be great! But Lil D won't be taking you! He has better plans! I heard you seducing him for a ride! Pfft" Casey laughed.

"Wait I was not seducing him! He offered me a ride!" Madison defended herself!

"Yeah right! Anyways. I just wanted to say I never really got to invite you! But I realize now it was wrong and I should invite you. So IF you can make it you can come." Casey said smiling sweetly.

"R-really?" Madison said shocked.

"Yeah! I mean come on. Inviting everyone except some girl is childish. But I invite you and say if you can come then by all means come." Casey said.

"Wow Casey. That's sweet of you." Madison smiled.

"Yeah I know. So your packing up your violin?" Casey said pointing to her violin case.

"Yes I am… But I cant find my violin. I thought I left it on my desk." Madison said looking around.

"Oh I saw a violin in the supply closet when I went to get a pencil. Maybe it's yours" Tasha said smiling.

"Thank you!" Madison turned to the supply closet in the back of the room and opened it to see her Violin sitting on the floor in the back.

"There it is!" Madison was about to walk in when she felt hands push her from behind into the closet and the door slam shut as she was engulfed in darkness.

Jumping up she ran to the door and pounded on it and tried to open it. On the other side was laughing.

"Hey! Open up! Stop it! This isn't funny!" Madison screamed.

"AHAHA oh yes it is! But as I said! IF you're able to come to my party then come! But it looks like your busy! Ahahah! Don't worry about Lil D! I will be sure to entertain him!" Casey laughed.

"But what about me!" Madison still jerked at the door handle.

"Im sure the janitors will come by and let you out. If not, im sure some kids will let you out on Monday." Tasha laughed along with Casey as both began to walk to the door.

"No stop! Please! Let me out!" Madison felt tears come to her eyes as she pounded on the door.

The laughing and voices soon faded and all that was left was silence. Madison quickly fumbled around for the light switch and found it as she turned it on. The supply closet was pretty big but small due to the shelf's and boxes all around. She had a few good feet of walking but very short as she stayed by the door.

Madison began pounding again hoping for somebody to hear her as she slid to the ground and curled up.

A few hours later the sun began to set and Madison knew this because the small crack under the door that had a little light come threw from the many windows but was no more as the light outside faded. Since the school was closed now the warm air heater was turned off and she could feel the cold now. Her jacket was at home on her bed. She was late this morning so she forgot to grab it. But the school was warm from the heater but now that it was off she wished she had it.

"I wish someone would come and save me" Madison whispered as she pictured Lil D coming to save her like her knight and shining armor or something.

Madison's eyes closed shut as she laid on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself from the cold and fell asleep.

Lil D was at his house playing his drum's like always. He couldn't wait for tomorrow because not for the party but to be able to take Madison. But for some reason he had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that said to call her but he blew it off saying it was to late. Looking at his clock it read 11:13 pm as it blinked.

"Better get to bed" Lil D got up from his drums and just threw off his shirt as he got into his bed and fell asleep.

Back at the school Madison woke up and looked at the watch on her wrist as it read 1:23 AM. She sighed and laid back down trying to warm herself up by rubbing her hands on her arms but a scratching noise made her jump. Outside the closet was a tree branch scratching on the window and the wind howling. Madison began to shake a little as she went to the back of the closet and picked up her Violin. With a deep breath she began to play a soft melody to try and sooth her fears and forget the cold.

The music was blocking out the sounds sort of but she was concentrating on a person and she kind of relaxed.

While Lil D slept he dreamed of soft violin music which is sometimes normal but this time it sounded sad as if the person playing it was scared.

Madison played until she felt herself be put to sleep by her music.

The next day Lil D got up and ran for his large breakfast with pancakes, orange juice, bacon, and cereal. (( A growing drummer needs his nutrition)) Then he went and did some warm up exercises since he wants to be an in shape drummer. Thinking about tonight he was daydreaming of what could happen. Picking Madison up, dancing with Madison, kissing Madison. Lil D blushed to himself as she shook his head and continued his pull-up's. Lil D's body also helped the bad boy look he was going for because he had the muscular arms but not a lot and the perfect six pack abs that would make any girl stop and stair.

So after that he jumped in the shower and threw on some baggy black jeans, white muscle shirt and a black unbuttoned jacket with his hat and white sneakers.

'Maybe I should call her and see if she still riding with me.' Lil D thought looking at his cell.

Pressing her number on his list he waited as it rang.

A shivering Madison woke to the sound of a drum beat playing and gasped.

"That's Lil D's cell phone ring I gave him!" Madison ran to the door and put her ear to it to hear her cell phone on her desk ring in her backpack.

"Noooo!!!" Madison jerked at the door handle as the ring tone went on.

Lil D waited but she never picked up until it went to voice mail.

"Hay Madison. It's lil D. Just gimme a call to let me know about tonight to check if im still picking you up. Okay Peace" Lil D hung up.

Madison once again slump to the ground in defeat as the cold made her shake a little.

Outside the class room was an old man in a janitors uniform as he put on head phones and got out a floor waxier. Turning on both him music and the machine he began to wax the whole hall way.

Madison heard the machine and pounded on the door screaming.

"Help! Im trapped in the supply closet! Help!" Madison hit the door hard.

Time went on and she continued to hit the door and she was sure she had bruises on her hands. Her pounding became less hard as she grew tired and her hands hurt with ever hit.

Suddenly the light at the top of the closet flickered and went out causing her to be in darkness. She screamed and flipped the switch praying for it to turn on but it didn't. Going back to pounding on the door, she yelling for help.

The janitor finally finished all the hallways and put his machine in the outside closet and left still listening to him music.

Madison slowly stopped her pounding and held her hands to herself as she walked over to the corner and slid down as she curled up and just sat their in the cold darkness.

Lil D noticed it was almost time to go pick up Madison in 2 hours. He never got a call back from her and it worried him because he called 2 times and she always picked up her phone. Finally he got his cell and called her house phone. After a few rings a woman picked up.

"Hello?" She asked kindly.

"Hey is Madison their?" Lil D asked.

"Oh im sorry she spent the night at Kim and Kam's house." She said sweetly.

"Really?" Lil d asked shocked.

"Well thankx Bye" Lil D said and hung up.

Dialing Kam and Kim's number he waited until he heard a guy answer.

"Hello?" Kam asked but in the back ground he could head Kim screaming over clothes or something.

"Hay Kam! It's Lil D. Can I talk to Madison?" Lil D asked while laying on his bed on his back and looking at the ceiling.

"Why would you ask me that? Call her yourself." Kam said confused.

"Buuut didn't Madison spend the night at your place?" Lil D raised an eyebrow.

"Why in hell would she be staying here?" Kam said as if Lil D were crazy.

"What? But her mom said she was…Ask Kim." Lil D sat up.

"Oh alright." Kam called for Kim and told her about what's going on and she got on the phone.

"I don't have time for this! I need to pick out my perfect outfit! I bet if her mom is as ditsy as Madison then she got the names mixed up or something. Now don't call again! IM BUISY!" Kim threw the phone to Kam.

"Hay man sorry bout the yelling. But yeah her mom probably got it mixed up. So don't worry about it." Kam said and hung up.

Lil D was shocked. How could he not worry! Madison's mom didn't even know where she was! Picking up the phone he called Sunny.

Soon the phone picked up and a voice was on the other line as Sunny.

"Hey Um Lil D this isn't the best time." Sunny said as he looked over to the dance teacher Lopez and smiled at the dinner table at their fancy diner for their date.

"I know but I just wanted to know when you last saw Madison." Lil D asked hopefully.

"Hmm last time was when I left the class room first and she was the only one left. Why is something wrong?" Sunny asked worried.

"Oh no! Madison's mom forgot who's house she was spending the night at and I was wondering if you saw her leave with anybody." Lil D didn't want to ruin Sunny and Lopez's date as he hung up and grabbed his keys.

'Might as well start where she was last seen. Maybe I can find out where she is.' Lil D thought as he started his blue Saturn car and drove to the school.

Madison's eyes drooped as she laid to the cold floor and curled up into a ball from the cold and fell asleep.

Lil D called her cell again and again but it never was answered. Speeding up and got to the school and parked his car which slid a little as he swerved into a parking space from the snow and ran to the doors. Sunny once told him the principle kept a spear key under the 3rd rock next to the door. Picking up the rock which had snow covering it he saw the key and ran in.

As he ran he had no idea the floor was waxed as he slid across the floor and crashed into the wall.

"Damn Janitor." Lil D mumbled as he slowly got up and walked down the hall.

"Wow it's cold in here" Lil D tightened his jacket around him.

Taking his cell phone he called her again. As he waited he heard a drum solo but it was very faint.

"That's the ring tone Madison put for me!" Lil D remembered when she first got her new cell phone she recorded one of his drum solos and used it as his ring tone when ever he call's.

Starting to run again he stopped at their class room door but slid a little and fell. Jumping up he got to the door and threw it open. Looking around he saw Madison's desk. Right in her seat was her backpack and cell phone and her violin case.

"Madison?" Lil D whispered. He hung up his cell and the room got quiet.

He was so confused now. Where was Madison and why did she leave all her stuff?

Suddenly he heard a moan come from the supply closet but it was very faint. Walking to the supply closet he saw it was locked and unlocked it. Slowly he opened it up to see darkness but with the light from the room fill the dark closet he could see a figure on the other side laying on the floor in a ball. At first glance he couldn't recognize the person but the blond hair gave it away.

"Madison!" Lil D screamed as he fell to her side and picked her in his arms.

She was so cold as he held her close to him. Pure terror went threw him when he saw her eyes closed but then she moaned and cracked them open.

"L-lil D?" She asked and looked into his eyes.

"Oh god Madison" Lil D pulled her to his chest and held the back of her head and the other around her waist.

"You found me" Madison smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course I did! What were you doing in the supply closet! I was so worried!" He pulled her slightly away.

Madison told him all of what Casey and Tasha said an did to her. Lil D picked her up bridal stile while she was telling him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the closet.

"And then you came and here I am" Madison said.

"Those two spoiled-" Lil D growled as he saw Madison wrap her bruised hands around her arms.

Lil D sighed as he smiled to her and took his jacket off and give it to her.

Madison gave him a thankful look as she put her arms threw the sleeves and welcomed the warmth.

"Thanks D" She said giving him a smile.

"N-no problem" Lil D said.

Madison grabbed her backpack and put her violin in the case and Lil D walked with her out of the class room.

"Watch out the floor in the hall is-" Lil D was about to say when Madison slipped but he caught her and then he himself fell with her on top of him.

Madison giggled and Lil D laughed as both laid their and look into each others eyes. Finally snapping out of it Lil D picked her up and himself up as if it was nothing and tried to balance them both. He had his arms around her waist and he blushed and was going to let go but she wrapped her arms around his neck and both seemed to just stay their. Both leaned in to each other as if by a force was pulling them together.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?!" Shouted a voice as both quickly pulled apart blushing.

It was the janitor as he stomps over to them and is right in front of them.

"I will only ask once more. What are you doing in MY hall ways!?" He yelled with a angry face.

"Hey man calm down!" Lil D glared at him as Madison quickly stepped forward.

"Um- I-I was locked in a supply closet over night and he came and got me out." Madison said smiling nervously at the man.

"Well you would have to be pretty stupid to lock yourself in a supply closet over night. What were you looking for Blondie? Your common sense? If you haven't noticed this is a school for gifted people with talents! Not a place for ditzy girls looking for a brain!" The Janitor smirked.

"Bull shit! She said she was locked in! Which means somebody locked her in their! Man you better step down and recognize! She's one of the best violin players at this school! Maybe if you spent a little more time doing something with your life you wouldn't be cleaning up after kids that make you feel insignificant!" Lil D finished with a growl and a smirk.

The janitor huffed and turned around as he walked back where he came.

Lil D turned back to face Madison

"Punk! Tryin to talk that way! He ain't got no right to-" Lil D was cut off when Madison threw herself into him with her arms around his neck.

Shocked but happy to have her near he held her back.

"Thanks for sticking up for me D" Madison said.

"Come on grl! You know I always got yo back! Nobody messes with you without messing with the D man." Lil D said as both laughed and began to walk to the car.

Finally in the car both buckled up and Madison snuggled into the seat.

"Hungry?" Lil D asked.

Madison then realized how hungry she was and nodded her head as Lil D smiled and started the car. He pulled out and drove to a diner and parked as both got out. Walking in it was almost deserted and went to a booth in the back. It was around dinner time as both ordered a burger and fries.

"So D how did you find me?" Madison asked looking up at Lil D.

He told her about how he called her cell and no answer and how he called her mom and what she told him and the conversation with Kim and Kam.

"But who called my mom and told her I wasn't coming home?" Madison asked confused.

"I bet it was those sluts Casey and Tasha!" Lil D said slouching in his seat and put his arm around the back of the booth which was where Madison sat next to him and leaned back into the booth as well.

"Thank you so much D for saving me" Madison said looking up at him.

"You already thanked me. It's nothing." Lil D said giving a sincere look.

"No it's not nothing. I-I was hoping you would come. It was kind of scary in that closet." Madison whispered the last part.

"Don't worry Madison.. I wont let anything happen to you." Lil D said looking down to her and she looked up to him as both smiled and leaned in.

Right before their lips touched a clanging noise was heard as both jumped back to see the waiter smiling and dropped the tray on the table.

"Sorry to interrupt you cute couple but wouldn't want your food to get cold." She winked and giggled as he walked off.

Lil D and Madison blushed as they went to eating.

"Hey D don't you wanna go to that party with everyone else" Madison said looking down at her food.

"Hell no! not after what that bitch did to you! Also she's been chasin after me since the beginning of the year! I'm not interested in her" Lil D said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Madison asked curiously.

"B-because. I kind of have my eyes on somebody else." He said.

"Ohhh can I have a name?" Madison covered up her disappointment with excitement.

"Hmm nope" He said taking a bite of his fry.

"Well can we play 50 questions and I ask questions to guess who she is?" Madison asked smiling sweetly.

"Hmmmm ok. You may ask away." Lil D leaned back with a smirk as both ate.

"Ok… Is she pretty?"

"Oh yes. She makes the whole room light up when she walks in."

"Hmm… is she tall?"

"Not really tall…"

"Is she shorter than you?"

"Yes"

"Does she go to out school?"

"Yes"

"Do I know her?"

"Umm I guess… yeah"

They went on and after eating Lil D paid and both walked outside. Lil D leaned on his car as Madison kept asking questions.

"Is she a brunet?"

"Nope"

"Red head?"

"Noooo"

"Black hair?"

"No"

"Blond?"

"Yup"

"Hmmm does she act?"

"Not at our school"

"Plays an instrument?"

"Like an angel"

Madison was thinking of all the evidence she had so far. A blond 17 year old girl that goes to our school, is shorter than him, plays an instrument, is not that rich, white, is very cute, hates violence, and blue eyes. (( their were more questions))

"Do you love her?" Madison asked stepping in front of him.

"…very much…" He whispered as he smirked to her.

"Is she in our class?" She wondered.

"Yesssss" He whispered again and kind of leaned off the car looking down at her.

Then it clicked in her head.

'_ME?!'_ she thought with wide eyes.

Lil D saw her eyes get wide and knew she figured it out.

"I-is it… me?" She asked shakily

He chuckled as he leaned down to her and whispered,

"Bingo" And then kissed her.

Madison was shocked but kissed back as she wrapper her arms around his neck. The cold around both of then never even affected them when they had each other in their arms. Lil D had his arm around her waist and the other behind her neck to hold her in the kiss.

Soon they pulled apart but he never let go of her as he leaned on the car with her leaning on him.

"Sooo you like me?" Madison asked hopefully but shy.

"No…" Lil D lifted her face up to his and smirked.

"I love you"

Madison smiled and kept the stair in eyes.

"I love you to D" She whispered.

Both kissed again but more passionately as they forgot the world around them. Soon they broke apart and hugged each other tighter from the cold.

Lil D had an idea as he whispered.

"Let's go to the party"

"What?! But those girls and-" She was cut off when he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Let's show em they can't take you away from me. Besides… They did say if you can come then you cannnn." Lil D said still kissing her neck.

"Well… Alright…" Madison said smiling at him.

"Then it's settled" He quickly kissed her and let go as he opened her side of the car door.

She got in and he went around and got in his side as he drove out of the parking lot to Casey's party.

When they got there it was a large 2 story house with tons of cars parked in the lawn and street. Lil D got a spot and they got out and began to walk to the door. A lot of kids were out on the house sitting on cars drinking or just chilling, and you could still hear the loud pulsating beat of music inside. Madison felt very nervous but Lil D put his arm around her waist and they walked threw the door to see a huge load of kids dancing in the center of the house as a DJ was at the back of the house with strobe lights and scratching beats. If people weren't dancing they were in groups talking with friends or flirting with people. Suddenly they faintly heard someone calling them.

"Yo D! Madison!" They looked over to see Kam and Eddie walking threw the crowd to them.

Lil D tightened his grip on Madison as he smirked to them.

"Hey guys!" He said in an easy, laid back sort of way.

"Where have you both been?" Kam asked

"We had some things to take care of." Lil D said smirking.

"Where is everyone else?" Madison asked looking around.

"Kim is on the floor dancing with Tamika and both are… very strange dancers but whatever" Kam said with a curious voice.

"And Eddie is getting Tamika some punch… again..." Philly Phil said.

Suddenly the strobe lights slowed down as the DJ came over the mic.

"Ok ya'll this next song is for all the couples out there. So get ready." He said as he turned on the song "Where Did You Go" by Fort Minor.

"Madison?" Lil D looked down at her as she looked up to him and he raised an eyebrow and she nodded and both walked to the dance floor.

Kam and Philly Phil looked confused as they looked to each other and shrugged.

When they got to the center of the floor everything had slowed down as couples slowly danced together and others went off the dance floor to rest. Lil D wrapped his arms around Madison's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music. She laid her head on his chest as they danced.

Suddenly they heard a squeal scream but they knew it was Casey. Lil D looked up a little to see Casey and Tasha pushing people out of the way as they walked down the stairs staring at them.

Quickly Lil D put one of his hands behind Madison's head and brought her face to his as he kissed her passionately. Casey and Tasha froze in the middle of the stairs as did a few people around them and also their friends.

"Lil D?... And Madison?! Who saw that coming?" Kim whispered to Tamika.

"Daaannngg not me." She smirked.

Casey snapped out of her shock and quickly ran down the rest of the steps. Finally she broke threw the crowd and Lil D and Madison were still kissing.

"Ehem!" She cleared her thought as Lil D growled a little as he broke away from Madison.

"What?" He snapped.

"Um Hey D. I was wondering when you would get to my party. Sooo how bout you and me ditch the closet dork and go by the pool to 'talk'?" She said seductively.

"How about no? I'd rather stay with Madison." He said turning his head away from the 2 girls and looked to Madison.

"Why?" Casey raised an eye brown and put her hands on her hips.

"Cuz I want to stay with my woman! Got a problem? Deal wit it" Lil D took Madison's hand and lead her away from a annoyed looking Casey.

Lil D and Madison meet up with everyone from class as they all headed over and sat outside by the pool so they could hear themselves talk. Outside it was kind of quiet but you could still hear the beat of the music inside.

"So ya'll together now?" Philly Phil asked tilting his head.

"Yup" Lil D smirked.

"How? When? Why?" Kim asked smiling in excitement.

"We just did… and a few hours ago… And because I love her" Lil D said answering all her questions.

Madison blushed and nodded.

Lil D and Madison told them about how Casey and Tasha locked her in the supply closet and how Lil D saved her.

"Oh those skanks!" Tamika said with a pissed off look as usual.

"Hey Madison can you come with me to get a drink?" Kim asked in an innocent tone.

"Um. Sure Kim" Madison smiled ad she got up.

Lil D was about to follow when Kim held up a hand.

"Sorry D but girls only." Kim said.

"What? Why?" Lil D asked confused.

"Cuz I have to talk to Madison and you get to talk with the guys. Jeez don't you know what girl or boy talk is? Come on Madison!" Kim giggled as she pulled Madison and Tamika in the house leaving the boys.

"Sooo… what do we talk about?" Lil D turned to them and asked as they all shrugged.

"I ate exactly 35 cent in change… Wanna talk about that?" Kam asked.

"Dawg... Nobody wants to hear bout that…" Lil D raised an eyebrow as he put his hands in his pockets.

While the guys were discussing over what to talk about, inside the girls were in the kitchen not getting punch but talking.

"So you and D are an item now Hmmm?" Kim giggled as she nudged Madison.

"Girl you got one of the finest boys in this damn school! Hold on to dat!" Tamika said smirking.

Madison blushed as she nodded.

"Yeah I will. I just can't believe were together. It's like a dream come true." Madison said in a dreamy voice.

"More like a nightmare." Casey walked in wither wanna be friends behind her.

"Girl don't make me start something up in here!" Tamika stepped forward with fist's clenched.

"Don't you ever fight your own battles Madison? It's always someone else fighting for you. Pathetic!" Casey giggled.

"Oh no she-" Tamika was cut off by Kim.

"What are you talking about? Madison could so kick you ass!" Kim crossed her arms.

Casey burst out laughing which the other girls around her did as well.

"Oh that was riiich! Her kick my ass? Please!" Casey said walking past Tamika and Kim to Madison.

"Lil D is just pitying you. He feels sorry for you! Soon he will come to his senses and dump you dumb ass and take m-" Casey never got to finish because a fist was slammed into her face as she fell back.

Blood came from her nose as she shook her head and looked up to see a pissed Madison. It was silent until somebody spoke up.

"Ohhhh That's my girl!!!" Tamika yelled.

Kim laughed but suddenly Tasha lunged out and Tamika got her and tossed her across the kitchen.

"You want some bitch? Bring it!" Tamika looked excited as she smirked.

Another girl from Casey's group came and slapped Kim.

"What!" Kim tackled her and started pulling her hair.

Suddenly from no where somebody screamed,

"FIGHT!"

Then another group across the room got into a fight and then a fight all over the house broke out as people were punching, kicking, slapping, hair pulling, throwing and lot' more.

Outside the guys heard screaming going on inside and saw fights break out.

"Madison!" Lil D ran and so did all the guys as they ran into the house.

The second they entered they were all then thrown in a fight. Lil D swung and punched anybody who wanted to fight him as he screamed Madison's name. Kam yelled for his sister as Eddie and Philly Phil called for both Tamika and Kim and Madison. The 3 boys avoided the fight but got a few punches but managed to dodge a lot.

Lil D unlike his other guy friends he fought his way threw and got to the center of the fighting to see Madison and Kim back to back against the wall looking for a way to get out. Tamika was fighting and laughing as he slapped and punched girl's and guy's.

"Madison!" Lil D shouted again.

"D! Over here!" Kim and Madison smiled to him as he punched out a guy and walked over to them.

"Are you ok?" Lil D asked both of them.

"Are we OK?! D! Yeah were fine." Kim said smiling.

"Both of you follow me." Lil D turned and started pushing and punching again as they made their way threw but got stuck as D got into a fight with this big guy.

Kim and Madison then turned to see a bigger guy raising his fist as both grabbed into each other in fear. Suddenly he stopped as he fell unconscious and behind him stood Kam with a broken chair.

"Wow. It actually worked! I saw that on TV!" Kam said excited for knocking out a guy twice his size but with a chair.

"Bro you rock!" Kim said smiling.

"You just now figured that out?" Kam smirked.

Lil D was still fighting with that big guy as the 3 watched when suddenly another guy came and Kim and Kam took him on as a double team. Madison was stick and looked around with a worried look when she saw Casey.

"You and me! You caught me off guard last time! Not anymore! Come on!" Casey held up her fists.

Madison shakily held up her hands but then remembered this girl locked her in a supply closet, is trying to steal Lil D from her, and insulted her! Madison got an angry look on her face as she glared and clenched her teeth. Casey ran to her and Madison moved but it was hard because they were surrounded by other fighting people and both got a few kicks and punches into each other as they fell to the ground and the bottom part of Madison's jeans from above her knee a little was ripped off. With another punch Casey pushed Madison off her and with a glair she ran away threw the crowd as she gave up.

Madison stood breaking hard as she had bruises under the jacket Lil D gave her but her tank top strap was broken and her jean bottoms ripped off and her hair all messy. Looking over to Lil D she just saw him punch out the guy and was breaking hard as well as he had blood from his mouth.

"D!" Madison began to push her way to him as he stumbled over to her.

Suddenly sirens were heard which meant the cops had come finally. People stopped fighting as they all began to rush to the doors. Lil D tried to grab Madison's hand but both were swept out of the door. Quickly stumbling Lil D got to his car and before he could turn around to look for Madison he was pushed into the drivers seat by Tamika, Eddie and Philly Phil.

"But Madison!" He tried to say.

"She made it out! NOW GO!" Tamika said.

Not sure what to do he speed out of the snowy lawn Lil D drove away before the cops managed to stop his car. As they were driving it was so quiet except for their hard breathing.

"Where's Madison and the others?" Lil D looked in the review mirror at the 3 in the back seat and they shrugged.

Suddenly a honking was heard as they looked next to them to see Kam driving his dad's car with Kim and Madison in the car also waving to them smiling.

They drove out to the school parking lot and parked their car's their. Getting out Lil D jumped out and so did everyone else. Lil D ran over to Madison and held up her hands in his.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah" She said as Lil D pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Are you ok?" Madison asked as she saw his beat up appearance.

"Im fine. Nothing can take me down that easily." He smirked.

Soon they all were calming down. Lil D and Madison were sitting on the hood of his car and Lil D held Madison in his lap and was snuggling her.

"How did that fight start?" Eddie asked.

"It was all Madison!" Kim smiled.

"Madison?!" Lil D was shocked.

"Yeah! That bitch was talking shit so Madison practically broke her nose!" Tamika smirked.

Madison lowered her head and blushed.

"I-I just- um…" She didn't know what to say.

"That's… Hot!" Lil D said smiling.

"Hu?" Madison asked.

"Yeah! I don't know why but the idea of you starting fights is just kind of hot." He said.

So they all continued to hang out until a limo showed up that Eddie called.

"Well that's my ride. Anybody else need a ride?" He asked.

"I do! Since I rode with Kim and Kam to the party since my rocket moped hard drive crashed on me." Philly Phil said.

"Yeah" Tamika and Philly Phil got into the limo as it drove off.

"We better get home before dad blows a vein." Kam said walking to his dad's car.

"Yeah. Now you two love birds play nice!" Kim giggled as she skipped over to the car and got in as they drove off.

"So it's just us again…" Lil D smirked.

"Yeah I guess so." Madison smiled innocently at him.

Lil D leaned in and kissed her as she kissed back passionately. Their they sat for most of the night before Lil D dropped her off at home they sat under the stars kissing.

On Monday sunny came into class and froze as he noticed something different about his class. Everyone had bandaged and bruises, the school was talking about parties and fights, Madison was sitting in Lil D's lap as he nuzzled her neck, and when he heard Kam saying he got someone with a chair.

"Ummm did I miss something?" Sunny asked raising an eyebrow.

Lil D and Madison were still looking into each others eyes romantically as his arms were wrapped around her.

Kim walked over and crossed her arms and smirked.

"Yeah you missed a whole lot. But don't worry bout it, cuz we will fill you in later." She said as Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, and Kam nodded smiling while the two love birds didn't even move.

"I love you" Lil D whispered.

"I love you to" Madison said as they kissed sweetly before the bell rang.

//The End\

A.n: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK?!  
I was dying to write this for some reason! Im sorry if I got their personalities wrong! Please don't Flame me! I worked all day and I come home to finish it and I should be in bed now cuz work starts early tomorrow… BEING a minor kind of sucks cuz of the hours! Either not enough or to much!

Maybe ill write another one… But it depends on how this one does… PLEAZE REVIEW!!!

peace! Much luv!

Don't forget to visit your local pet shelters and donate at least 5 dollars of food! Or spade and neuter your pets!


End file.
